


Praying Down the Moon

by katdai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdai/pseuds/katdai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then they storm came and the fire swept through and only the boy and the girl were left alive.  Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

_Many years ago, when the people lived in harmony with the world, there lived a boy and a girl, brother and sister, in a small village that had an alliance with a small pack of wolves.  The village was small, and life was difficult, but with the pack as friends, there was always enough food to go around and danger kept safely at bay. Then the storm came and the fire swept through and only the boy and girl were left alive.  Alone._

_They prayed to Father Sun for a family, wailing at the morn and weeping as He fell and screaming in the high noon heat.  They prayed for a year and a day, but Father Sun lives far away and never heard their prayers.  Then they prayed to Mother Moon.  "We shall pray for a month, so all sides of her may hear us" they said.   So they prayed for a month,  and Mother Moon is much closer._

_And She prayed back. "I have not the power of Father Sun to make new life and grow you a new family.  I only have the power to reflect back what he gave, to show the truth you cannot see.  You already have a family, my children, you just have yet to realize."  And saying thus, Mother Moon travelled through the daytime sky and blocked the light from Father Sun.  And the wolves howled at see her the brightest in the sky by being the darkest.  And the boy and the girl looked and saw their pack had carried them through the barren times until their hearts had healed._

_And the boy and the girl became the wolf-boy and the wolf-girl and lived with their family once more._

 


	2. Bruning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek remembers everything.

They were alone now. Laura and him, against the world. Sitting, wrapped up in this blanket, at the Sheriff's station, Derek could not pull his mind from that one little word, alone. Five letters, two syllables, the worst word in the entire English language, and it described him perfectly

"Der. Der. I need you to focus for a minute." came his sister's voice, breaking through the fog. She was his Alpha now that Mom... "Derek!"

"Yes, Laura?" he peeked his head out of the blanket, but avoided meeting her eyes. Anyone's eyes. Laura was standing next to him, trying to shield his body, her Alpha instincts taking over. Could her instincts tell he wasn't worth it? He was a traitor to his family, to his pack, not fit to even be a wolf. Why was she protecting him?

"Deputy Stilinski needs to ask you a few questions. Can you talk with him for a while? I'll be right outside." Laura asked quietly, concerned.  
Why was she concerned? She was his Alpha, his everything now. He would do as she asked, no matter the cost. He shrugged. Of course he could answer some questions, he just wasn't sure what they wanted to ask...oh god. They knew. Of course they knew. He hadn't been able to keep the secret he had been trained to keep from birth from a single woman, what made him think he could keep a secret from highly trained police force? They would name him for the monster he really was, the kind of creature that could kill his entire family for some misplaced notion of love. Love didn't exist, especially not for monsters like him.

"Hi Derek" said the man sitting behind the desk. He was losing time again, had been ever since he had woken to the sound of fire trucks rushing past the cheap motel she had rented a room in. When he had rolled over and found her side cold, untouched, he had known. "Derek" the man called again, pulling his attention back to the present. "Can you tell me what you remember, Derek?" The man asked softly.

What he remembered? He remembered the way _she_ would laugh when he talked about his dream of them living in a little house, newly built, just down the road from the main pack house. He remembered how her brother stared at her hand wrapped around his arm, bright red fingernails digging holes in him that would heal before anyone else could see them. He remembered the sound of his baby cousin's laughter, bright and bubbly, the smell of pot roast wafting from the kitchen, his momma humming as she mended the holes in the clothes from their most recent moon, his home, warm and comforting. He remembered running through the woods, faster than he had ever gone before, knowing the path like the back of his hand, but needing only to follow the sirens and the horrible, horrible brightness in the otherwise dark sky. He remembered the smell, and the heat, and the cracking and creaking as a house, a family came crashing down. He remembered _everything_.

Then he wasn't remembering, but feeling, a small body in his lap and a small hand on his face. He wasn't remembering but opening his eyes to looking into orbs, golden like Aunt Marian's but without the were glow. He wasn't remembering but listening to the young voice chatter on about 'hot chocolate being better than that nasty coffee', and 'this blanket was pretty scratchy, wouldn't he like this soft one Mom had made?', and 'just because Mom wasn't feeling good right now was no excuse to eat out again tonight, Dad, jeeze'. But he didn't have a mom or a dad anymore, so he'd never have to worry about that again. "Don't cry Sourwolf", the boy said, patting his cheek. "Dad needs us to focus for a little while and he uses the 'I'm so disappointed in you' voice when we can't."

"Stiles." Deputy Stilinski interrupted. The boy, Stiles, looked up at Derek as if to say 'See! That voice! That was the voice I was talking about.' before turning to face the Deputy and settling in Derek's lap like he had nowhere better to be. It worked. Derek couldn't float back off into memory and thoughts with thus bizzare little creature captivating all his senses. "Derek," the deputy began, turning his attention back to the matter at hand, "What happened?"

Derek took a deep breath, steeled himself, and with an encouraging hand squeeze from the boy began to weave a tale, half-truth, half-lie, and entirely his fault. "I went into town to meet my tutor, Ms. Argent, and then I heard the fire trucks and I came home and..." He leaned down and sniffed the messy locks in front of him to hide how his voice was cracking. What more could he say?

"Has anything odd happened around the house recently? Anybody you didn't recognize?" the deputy pressed. Derek shook his head. No. He knew exactly who burnt his house down and he hadn't thought she was a stranger.

"Can you think of anyone might have done this?" Derek stiffened. Just Hunters. But Hunters were only supposed to Hunt the bad wolves. They weren't bad wolves. Only Derek. A kick to his shin brought his attention back to the waiting deputy.

"No sir," Derek answered finally. " Why would anyone want to hurt us?"

Stilinski sighed and put his pen down. "I don't know Derek. Sometimes bad things just happen." He looked sad, wistful for some reason. "We just have to keep living so we don't miss the good ones."

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this story came from and even less where it is going, but as long as the words keep flowing, I'll keep posting.


End file.
